The Cat's Meow
by Smut for the BDSM Lover's Soul
Summary: Who knew pissing off an impatient client could have such pleasing effects? Though... Somehow, I don't think that this is what the fey had in mind when he thought of revenge. -Dom!Alec Sub!Magnus-
1. Chapter 1

_*Cannot think of something witty to say to open this up* ...Hello~_

_So this... Is a monster. The longest RP we've ever done. 30 pages in Microsoft of pure smut. *narrows eyes* ...Never say that we do not spoil you._

_*coughs* Since I completely forgot what I was going to ramble about I'll just skip the bullshit and allow you to get to the smut. ;)_

_Note: _Magnus says angel several times in this and for those of you who may get confused, he's not saying it as in 'By the angel', it's his nickname for Alec. :)

_**Warning: **_Contains a submissive and cat-like Magnus, a possessive and rather sadistic Alec, electricity play, cock rings and nipple clamps, emotional breakdowns, slight possible OOC-ness and fluff. If any of this bothers you then please get out before you are scarred by sexy times between sexy individuals~ ;)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**P:** "You said you would have it ready by now, so why the fuck don't you?!"

I barely held back a growl, my body tense, arms crossed strongly over my chest. My frame was angled protectively toward my lover, the vibrant haired Warlock currently 'discussing' an order with a 'customer'. Right now he seemed more like some dick that wanted his ass kicked.

Magnus reached a hand out toward mine, absently threading his fingers with mine and squeezing lightly. My eyes flickered to his face and I saw him give me a small smile before turning back to the literally flaming Downworlder before us, expression instantly turning stony as he addressed him- hopefully telling him to fuck off.

_T:_ "Look Aslad, the spell that you asked for requires hellswrath, a herb that is _extremely_ hard to find and lately, the black market has been lacking. So unless you can wait _patiently_, I suggest you go and take your business elsewhere with a Warlock who will bend to your wishes like the loyal dog you seem to think I am." I snarled, eyes flashing as sparks flickered from my fingertips, trailing to the ground before going out.

The fey glared at me, red eyes spitting malice and promising revenge. "You'll regret that." He spat, flames reaching down to encase his body before he was gone in a large flash of smoke, leaving the apartment in danger of setting off the smoke alarms. I waved a hand absentmindedly, dispersing the smoke out of the crack in the window before sighing.

"Honestly! Why does everyone have to be such _drama_ queens?!" I whined, leaning my head down into Alec's shoulder. "It's so irritating!"

**P: **I chuckled softly, still a little tense from the rather malicious meeting. "I don't know, love." I answered, threading my fingers through lightly gelled locks. "All we can do," I continued, turning to my lover and pulling one of his legs over mine, my thumb rubbing soft circles on his knee. "Is deal with them to the best of our ability. And when they get to be too much to handle, we hire Jace to annoy them for a few days," I finished jokingly, smiling down at the man in my arms. Even though it was barely past seven in the morning, Magnus Bane was already dressed, primped, polished, and sparkled to perfection. I, on the other hand, was lucky if I had a shirt on by this time, much less some pants. You'd think after years and years of getting up early, you would get used to it.

You don't.

_T: _I chuckled, smirking ever so slightly as I leaned into his touch. "Mmmm... That sounds positively _vindictive_." I looked up into blue eyes, winking. "I love it."

I curled into my lover's embrace, throwing my other leg over his to cuddle into his lap, nuzzling my face into his neck, careful not to smudge the makeup around my eyes as I placed a soft kiss to his pulse point before smiling up at his mused appearance.

**P: **I chuckled, leaning down to nip at the shell of Magnus's ear. "Just call me your own little sadist."

I leaned back to place a slow kiss on Magnus's lips before scooping him in my arms bridal style and carrying him into the kitchen, depositing him on the counter and grinning at his rumpled appearance. "What would you like for breakfast this morning, your highness?" I asked extravagantly, dropping to one knee and grasping his hand, kissing each of his knuckles.

_T: _I gazed down at him, chuckling delightedly. "Hmmm..." I raised a hand, tapping my index finger against my chin in mock thought. "I suppose having a 'Fuck Me On This Counter Right This Instant' isn't an option? No?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow before he could reply. "Well then, I'll just have an omelet." I sat back, smirking down at him.

**P: **I smirked, getting to my feet and looping my fingers through the belt loops on Magnus' jeans, slanting my lips over his in a slow, steamy kiss, filled with plenty of teeth and tongue and teasing. When I pulled back, I was panting lightly, my eyes heated as they met his. "Fuck me _now_ may not be an option, but fuck me after an omelet and some mimosas certainly is." With a quick, teasing slap to Magnus's rump, I turned around and busied myself with getting out the fixings for an omelet, humming absently to myself before reaching over to the iPod dock and hitting play, grinning as I got back to work.

_T: _I bit back a groan as he pulled away, watching through half lidded eyes as he bustled around the kitchen, shaking his hips and grinding to the beat of the songs that blasted through the speakers. When it got to Pony by Far I had to practically claw my fingers into the marble beneath me in order to stay put as he rolled his body as if he were a professional pole dancer. I snagged him as he was on his way to the fridge, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as I rested my forehead on his. "Are you _trying_ to drive me mad?" I murmured hoarsely, voice thick with arousal that was already showing through the tight fabric of my pants.

**P: **I smirked, leaning forward to capture his lips in another kiss. "Maybe…" I murmured against his lips, pulling him tightly against me and grinding my hips slowly against his. "Is it working?"

_T: _I moaned into that delicious mouth, rocking my hips desperately against his. "What does it look like?" I muttered against my Shadowhunter's lips, rubbing my upper body up and down his muscular chest.

**P: **Chuckling, I set the cooking materials to the side in order to better hold my lover, tangling my fingers in his silky hair and pulling his head back, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his throat. "Just a quick blow job, okay?" I purred, smirking up at him as looped my arm around his waist, pulling him to the very edge of the counter, slowly getting to my knees once more as my hands busied themselves with sliding under Magnus's shirt and pinching and rubbing at his nipples. My eyes locked with his as I skillfully undid the button and zipper of his jeans with my mouth, pulling sharply at one of the pink nubs.

_T: _"Just a quick blow job, okay?"

_Lilith_. I gasped out a moan, shuddering as my beautiful lover dropped to his knees, hands traveling over my chest to play with hardened nipples, whimpering as pain mixed with pleasure, sending the most delicious heat down to my cock.

"Yesssss..." I groaned, my hands going down to tangle into black locks as my jeans came undone, a cold stroke of air brushing against my uncovered shaft at the same time a talented hand yanked harshly on my chest, sending a full blown shiver up my spine.

"_Please_ angel..." I panted, scooting forward still until I was practically falling off of the counter in my attempts to get closer to what I _needed_ so badly.

**P: **I grinned at my lover's reaction, one of my hands leaving his chest to pull Magnus's jeans down a bit, freeing his erection completely before grasping a cut hip.

"Such a slut." I purred before wrapping my lips around the weeping head of his cock, his musky taste bursting against my tongue as I moaned around him, sucking playfully at the same time my fingers flicked against his nipple.

_T: _I bucked up into that tight heat involuntarily, barely getting ahold of myself as both my cock and nipples were stimulated.

"N-Nnnnn..." I moaned helplessly, breaths coming out in harsh pants. "O-Only for you angel. I'm your -" I gasped. "Your slut."

**P: **I hummed around Magnus's erection as I pushed more inside my mouth, swallowing around it once, twice, before feeling it hit the back of my throat. Then I really started to move. My pace was breakneck from the beginning, relentlessly bobbing my head up and down, sucks slow and purposeful.

_T:_ My eyes shot open, a startled scream leaving my lips as that hot mouth closed down on my cock, taking it nearly to the base before beginning to move, not once giving me a moment to recover or gain my wits.

"A-Angel! Fuck - Nnn - Y-Yesss - Lilith, angel!" I gasped out, chest heaving and thighs quivering as struggled to hold back my orgasm, that high peak of pleasure coming on almost embarrassingly fast.

**P: **I groaned at the delicious sounds he was making, my eyes lifting to find his as I deepthroated him at the same time that I plunged two fingers deep inside him, not needing any time to feel my way around, fingertips instantly rubbing against his prostate as I swallowed around Magnus's cock, humming pleasurably around him, almost begging him to release.

_T: _I stiffened, mouth dropping open in a silent scream as all semblance of control left me, my hips jerking up into Alec's mouth as I locked eyes with his, gleaming blue's the last thing I saw before my vision went white, dots swimming across my vision as I released, cock jumping.

"A-Angel!" I choked out, trembling hands grasping feebly at black strands as I struggled to keep myself from falling to the floor, vision still blurred and rump still teetering over the lip of the counter.

**P: **After swallowing every drop of Magnus's essence, I released his cock with a soft pop, slowly licking him clean before getting to my feet and nuzzling Magnus's neck, my hands going around his waist and pulling him against me while he slowly came down from his high. Smiling as I pressed a soft kiss to the skin just below Magnus's ear, I shivered softly as one of his arms wrapped lightly around my waist, the touch barely there. Lifting my head, I flicked my eyes up to Magnus's, chuckling softly at the sight of the tip of one of his incisors poking out onto his lower lip. "Come back to me, Magnus..." I hummed softly, brushing the tip of my nose against his.

_T: _"Come back to me, Magnus..."  
I blinked dazedly, eyes slowly refocusing as a familiar nose nuzzled against mine. "Nnnn..." I groaned, rolling my head to the side and resting it against Alec's shoulder. Awakening from the high of orgasm was one of the parts that I hated, because, it meant that after _that_ much pleasure, after feeling as if you'd been in your own little slice of heaven... It was taken away. "Don't wanna." I whined against soft skin, tightening my arms around a slim waist.

**P: **Grinning, I reached a hand up to thread my fingers through his hair, frowning slightly when my fingers came into contact with something very unlike Magnus's hair. Had he been wearing a headband earlier? I didn't think so... Pulling back slightly, I turned my head towards his, my eyes going wide. "Uhh, Magnus..." I managed, my arms tensing around him. "Why do you have... well... _cat_ ears?"

_T: _I sighed blissfully, small tingles of pleasure moving down my spine as fingers rubbed softly against my scalp, hitting something that had a soft purr bursting from my throat.  
"Why do you have... well... _cat_ ears?"  
I pulled back, raising an eyebrow at my lover. "What are you talking about, Alec? If this is a version of one of your jokes well..." I trailed off, giving him a mock apologetic glance. "I hate to break it to you sweetie, but your jokes are terrible."

**P: **I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him. "This isn't a joke, Magnus. You actually have... cat ears." I mused, lifting a hand to hesitantly touch the tip of one, watching as it twitched away, dumbfounded. Something dark moved on the counter and I glanced down, expecting it to be some huge bug. I just stared.  
There, swishing lightly where it trailed off the counter, was a long, black tail.

_T: _I was about to retort with something teasing when my love fell silent, staring wide eyed at something just behind me. "Alec wha-" I paused, looking down when I saw a swish of black in my vision.  
"Lilith." I breathed. There on the counter, swishing back and forth and leading back behind me, was a long black furred tail. Reaching back behind me, I felt at the base of my spine, inhaling sharply when I felt the fur there. I squeezed around the base, letting out a short yowl when a sharp pain hit me unexpectedly. I looked up at Alec, completely at a loss.

**P: **"M-Magnus..." I breathed, leaning forward. Awkwardly I poked at his upper lip, my eyes getting impossibly bigger when I saw his canines were elongated, like those of a cat. "What did you _do_?"  
Taking a step back, I examined my lover, taking him in from the white tipped ears to the white ending tail, two tips of white sitting innocently on Magnus's full lower lip. Hell, slap a collar on him and he'd pass as a regular house cat. I bit my lip, running my hand awkwardly through my hair. "Mags, hate to break it to you, but... you're kind of a cat."

_T: _"A cat?" I repeated. "A _cat_?!" I pushed myself off of the counter, hurriedly zipping and buttoning my jeans back up before darting out to the large mirror in the living room, staring in shock at my reflection. Sure enough, there were two white tipped ears on the top of my head, two point canines poking into my lower lip, and a long white tipped tail swaying behind me. "What the hell?!"

**P: **I stared after him, not really sure what to do. I'd seen a lot of weird shit happen, being the lover of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and all. But this...  
Apparently I had gotten a little dizzy because all of a sudden I was bracing myself against the counter, letting out a long breath. "Alright," I muttered to myself, certain that Magnus couldn't hear me all the way in the other room. "My boyfriend... is a cat."

_T: _"My boyfriend... is a cat."  
I scowled, whirling around. "Well way to state the obvio-" I gazed around frowning in confusion as I slowly walked toward the kitchen, dimly regarding the way my... _tail_ swished with every movement of my hips. My eyes widened in concern when I saw the way Alec leaned against the counter. I was by his side in an instant, rubbing his back soothingly.

"You remember when you once promised to love me no matter what? Well does that still stand?" I glanced back at my… _tail_ -it was still sinking in really- before back at my lover, sinking a sharper than normal canine into my lip and hissing when blood welled up.

**P: **The second I heard my love make a sound of pain, I snapped out of whatever funk I was in instantly, whirling around and tilting his head back, scowling at the spot of blood dripping down his chin. Leaning down, I gently licked away the trail of blood before sucking softly on his lip, wishing that I had the power to make the cut disappear completely.

"You have to be careful, love." I murmured softly, my eyes flickering up to his as my hand cupped the side of his face.

_T:_ I smiled softly and albeit sheepishly, gazing into those beloved blue's I loved so much.

"I will, don't worry darling." I reassured, lifting a hand to stroke the hair back from his face only to pause, blinking as I took in my nails. What had once been rounded and well-shaped were now lengthened and pointed into deadly points. The magical nail polish I used had stretched out over the new surface, turning my new claws an electric purple.

**P:** I turned my head to see what Magnus was looking at, jumping back with a hiss as something sliced my cheek. Lifting a hand to press against the wound, I scowled when my hand came away red before wiping the blood off on my jeans.

"So... avoid the teeth. And the... uh... claws... and no pulling the tail." I counted off on my fingers, glancing at Magnus for his affirmation.

_T: _"And the ears." I added almost mechanically, staring at the long line of red that marked my beloved's pale cheek. I stepped forward, leaning down slightly to lap at the wound, briefly wondering if my tongue had changed as well before pulling back, placing a gentle kiss to the wound, letting a small burst of magic caress the skin, healing it in an instant. "I'm sorry."

**P: **I smiled lightly, hooking a hand behind Magnus's neck and pulling him down for a soft kiss. When I pulled back, I chuckled softly, lifting a hand. "Not the ears... So were I to do... _This_..." I rubbed one of his ears lovingly, the way I had so many times with Chairman Meow that left the little ball of fuzz purring louder than an engine.

_T: _A startled moan left my mouth before a rumbling purr was making its way from my belly up my chest and out of my throat and I shifted closer until I was practically on top of him, nudging my head into Alec's talented fingers as my eyes closed blissfully, pleasure surging up and down my spine, sending heat straight to my cock where it began to pool.

"A-Alec, darling-" I finally managed to gasp out. "You should- should - _oooohhhh_ - Stop..."

**P: **I grinned, bringing my other hand up to rub at Magnus's other ear, his reaction positively adorable.

"Oh?" I questioned, smirking up at him. "And why exactly is that? I think you look positively adorable like this. Kittenish, even."

_T: _I let out a soft mewl of protest, struggling to will myself to pull away before another hand joined in on my other ear and I was lost. My knees gave out, sending me to the floor where I panted, rubbing my face and back against Alec's legs as my tail waved above me, heat traveling through my body in an almost unbearable intensity. "Nnnnn..."

**P:** Laughing, I removed one of my hands, the other's movements slowing considerably as I tilted Magnus's head back, smirking at the debauched look on his face.

"You know..." I mused, tracing my thumb over his flushed cheek. "I think I'm starting to get used to you like this."

_T: _I whined low in my throat, nudging my nose into Alec's palm without a second thought, eyes practically _begging_ him to give me back that overwhelming heat as I tilted my head up into his hand, ears flicking. I could barely remember how to speak, my voice coming out raspy as I swallowed back purrs, smiling drunkenly. "G-Going to take advantage of me, love? You know that isn't very- Very - Unnnn... Nice." I finally gasped out, trembling as his fingers stroked the base of my furry ears, a sweet spot on top of a sweet spot as it turned out.

**P:** I grinned, rubbing at that spot again, this time a bit slower and a bit harder. "You don't seem to be complaining very much. Seriously, Mags, get ahold of your purring. It's starting to shake glitter all over the floor," I teased, my hand going back up to join the other in playing with Magnus's ears.

_T: _My composure was a lost cause at this point, startled moans and pleading mewls leaving my throat along with loud vibrating purrs that shook my frame. "Can't... Can't h-help it." I gasped out, head bowing as my hips twitched, nails digging into the floor and leaving deep scratch marks in the tile. "P-Please-"

**P:** Clicking my tongue, I tapped my foot against the gouge marks, shaking my head. "Just look what you've done." I sigh, removing my hands from his ears. "Naughty kitties don't get their treats," I teased, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

_T: _I let out a pitiful meow before I could stop it; head bowing as I went to bite my lip before thinking better of it, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. I moved to get up only to collapse, my arms and legs too shaky to hold my weight. A quiet laugh met my ears and I looked up, ears flicking forwards as I locked eyes with burning blue's, pleading silently for help from my lover as my tail flicked back and forth anxiously.

**P: **I shuddered softly, brain blanking out briefly. What the... hell?! Was that turning me on?! The look of helplessness on Magnus's face was making me hard. By the Angel... Groaning softly, I bent down and picked Magnus up, his legs and arms immediately wrapping around me, this time his tail joining in and looping around my waist. I groaned softly at his scent- it had somehow changed along with his physical appearance, becoming muskier, more... animal I decided as I buried my face in his neck, unabashedly inhaling deeply.

_T: _I purred softly, nuzzling my head into Alec's neck, claws careful not to scratch my lover as I tightened my arms and legs around him, relishing in his comforting embrace and the warmth that came with it.

"Thank you." I sighed happily, tilting my head to the side to reveal more of my neck, a deeper primal part of me, loving the way he was marking me with his scent.

**P: **I didn't know what it was _instinct, a need to fulfill his wishes_ that made me, but one second I was innocently carrying him to the couch and the next I had him pressed against the wall, my lips and tongue on his neck, licking and kissing and biting his skin, _marking_ him. "_Mine,_" I growled, sucking harshly on his skin. "_Mine_."

_T: _I shuddered, whimpering as my neck was attacked by bruising lips, sharp teeth and a burning tongue. "Y-Yours!" I gasped out, arching my back, unable to stop my claws from digging into his sweater, tearing holes into the weaved fabric and pricking small wounds into his skin before I was able to restrain myself, sending a soft wave of healing magic over the wounds as I trembled, mewling and lapping gently at Alec's neck as he completely ravished mine.

**P: **I groaned, rolling my shoulders back at the sharp pain, relishing in it as I responded with a harsh bite to his skin, completing the rapidly purpling bruise with a red bite mark. It was beautiful, I decided, passing my tongue once more over it.

Then my lips were covering his, my tongue pushing its way into his mouth as I pressed my body tightly against his, growling low in my throat. "Do you understand?" I gasped against his lips before biting roughly on his lower lip. "_Mine_.

No one else can take you- no one else can touch you, look at you, anything. You're mine, Magnus. I won't let anyone take you away from me. No one."

_T: _My eyes shot open, body stiffening as all of the heat contained within my body flared up.

"Oh Lilith, _no_-" I gasped out- And then I was cumming, yowling into Alec's mouth as my body shuddered, those beautiful words that had sent me over the edge before I was even aware I was _on_ it, echoing in my head.

_'You're mine... No one else can take you... You're mine, Magnus... I won't let anyone take you away from me...'_

_'You're mine.'_

_'...Mine.'_

_'Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine-'_

'Yours.'

**P: **I gasped softly, pulling back quickly as Magnus yelled and trembled in my arms, soft moans escaping his lips as his body shook. "Magnus!" I gasped, cupping his face in my hands. "Baby, what's wrong?"

_T: _"_Yours_." I gasped out, eyes unfocused and body trembling as aftershocks of pleasure radiated up by spine down my tail and through my ears. I locked eyes with sea glass blue dazedly, smiling shakily as my chest began to cease its heavy gasping. "No one's ever - ever called me their's before. It was always..." I trembled, gasping softly for a moment before forcing myself to go on. "They were always 'mine' but I was... I was never their's..."

**P: **I chuckled, running my fingers affectionately through Magnus's hair and up one of his ears. "You'll always be mine, love. Always." I smiled, leaning forward and kissing Magnus softly.

"Why are you shaking so much?" I asked gently, sliding my hands affectionately down his sides. "I didn't... _shit_." I muttered, dragging a hand down my face as I took a step back, holding my hands up in the surrender position. "Shit, Magnus, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you, I swear! I don't know what came over me, I just…" I groaned, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. "Angel, there's no excuse for what I did. I'm so, so sorry Magnus," I whispered the last part, my voice breaking. I'd been such an idiot, getting so rough so quickly. I'd never meant to scare him! But now I've gone and made such a huge mistake...

_T: _"You'll always be mine, love. Always."

And for a moment everything was happy and beautiful and perfect and I would have been content staying like that for the rest of my eternity- And then he was pulling away, leaving me to slump back against the wall as he ran a hand down his face, looking as if he'd just run over someone's puppy. I blinked, ears flicking as I refocused on what he was saying.

"Shit, Magnus, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you, I swear! I don't know what came over me, I just..."

I gaped in shock. _Scare_ me? _Hurt_ me?! He'd done the complete opposite of that!

"Angel, there's no excuse for what I did. I'm so, so sorry Magnus,"

I stepped forward shakily, force of will the only thing keeping my upright as I slowly made my way towards him, tripping over my own feet and landing in his arms on the second to last step. Embarrassment singed through my veins, I wasn't used to not having the normal grace I had when I was normal. I wasn't used to not having _some_ semblance of composure. I raised my hands, holding my claws away from fragile flesh as I cupped Alec's cheeks, tilting his head up and gazing into self-loathing blue's.

"No." I said firmly, shaking my head from side to side. "Don't apologize. You weren't too rough or too scary or whatever else is running through your head right now. You were perfect and amazing and I fucking loved every second of it." I grinned, ears flicking and tail weaving behind me. "I just..." I sighed, grimacing as a blush stained my cheeks in utter mortification. "I got caught up." I muttered, hoping he'd get the hint.

**P: **I bit my lip harshly, glaring at the floor, willing away the tears. I couldn't believe I had done that. Everything had been _perfect_ -well, there was the whole 'cat' thing- and then I had to go and r-

I grunted softly as Magnus suddenly collapsed in my arms, staring up at me with such love and trust and devotion.

And all I wanted to go was cry because I had hurt him.

But Magnus wouldn't allow that, Angel save him. Instead, he told me everything that I had done wrong was right and that he loved me and that it had been wonderful and I didn't know how a man could be so perfect, but there he was, standing in front of me, saying that_ I_ was the perfect one. And suddenly I wanted to cry for a much happier reason.

"I just... I got caught up," That flustered voice muttered, those gorgeous cat eyes averting themselves.

"What..." And then it hit me. The ears, the moaning, the desperate breathing and the racing of his heart, and then the trembling. "Oh... oh..." I smiled softly, hooking a finger under Magnus's jaw and turning his face to mine, tensing my arm around him as I pressed his body against me, slanting my lips over his in a slow, loving kiss.

"You're so beautiful," I breathed, trailing soft, slow kisses down his neck, tracing my finger lightly over the waist of his jeans. "Gorgeous."

_T: _I moaned softly, leaning into my Shadowhunter's caress. "You know, I'm almost positive that the spell that did this to me is only temporary." I stated. "A spell to permanently transform one's nature requires vast amounts of power and large amounts of planning. So... While we're waiting for it to wear off, don't you think we should make the most of it?" I purred, sliding up to Alec's body and twining my tail around his upper thigh. "I even have the perfect game that we could play, too~"

**P: **I chuckled softly at the teasing touch. "You're getting quite handy with your tail, aren't you?" I smirked, reaching a hand up to rub teasingly at one of Magnus' ears.

"And a game? Sounds like fun." I lean down, nipping lightly at the skin of his neck next to the impressive looking mark I'd made earlier. "And what might this game _be_, your highness?"

_T: _I purred, leaning my head into the touch and moaning slightly as a slight twinge of pain pricked my neck before melting into pleasure.

"Well," I started, wrapping my arms around Alec's neck and pressing a soft kiss to the skin below his jaw -a sensitive spot. "It consists of you being my _'owner'_ and me being your _'pet'_. The rest well... I think you can imagine." I smirked, nuzzling my nose into his ear. "Now, doesn't that sound _fun_?" I laughed delightedly, rubbing my body teasingly against his.

**P: **I smirked, threading my fingers into Magnus's hair, pulling his head back for a soul-searing kiss.

"Sounds good to me," I groaned against his lips, my free hand dropping to squeeze roughly at his ass. "Though, last time I checked..." I murmured, pulling back to meet those exotic eyes. "_Pets_ didn't wear clothes."

_T: _I smirked, eyes dilating as I licked my lips, hands clutching at the front of his shirt. "Then get them off me, _Master_." I purred, tail stroking down his thigh to brush slightly against the bulge in his jeans.

**P: **I merely smirked in return, my hands going to Magnus's hips and grinding them slowly against mine before pushing him away roughly. "On the ground, _pet_." I chuckled darkly, watching through half lidded eyes as my tongue slowly traced my lips.

_T: _I groaned lowly before falling to my knees obediently, placing my hands in front of me with my tail waving behind me, the hem of my loose shirt riding up my back and sending a small shiver down my spine as I looked up at my Shadowhunter, waiting for my next order.

**P: **I grinned, certain my look was positively devilish as I stalked forward, yanking back on the collar of the purple dress shirt hanging from my lover's body, uncaring when the buttons popped off as I tied it around Magnus's wrists, binding his hands behind his back and forcing him to sit back on his knees. Smirking as he struggled slightly, I hooked my thumbs in the waist of his tight jeans, slowly shimmying them down his thighs and legs, lifting one leg out at a time and tossing them to the side. Nodding my head approvingly at my work, I sat back on the couch, crooking a finger at Magnus. "It's a pet's job to please his master, isn't it?"

_T: _"It's a pet's job to please his Master, isn't it?"

Holy shit. My cock jerked, precum drooling out the tip as I tugged halfheartedly at the shirt that held my hands behind me. I knew I could easily get out of it if need be, but at the moment I was perfectly content with the way things were, besides... It wasn't as if it was _hurting_ me.

I shuffled forward awkwardly, biting my lip slightly as a blush stained my cheeks. I positively _hated_ being awkward, a fact that Alec was _more_than aware of. I licked my lips, now looking up at my lover from my place between his legs, ears perked and ready for my next command.

**P: **I smirked, lifting a hand to rub affectionately at his ears. "Well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I tugged lightly on his ear. "What are you waiting for, _pet_?_ Please_me."

_T: _A soft meow left my throat before I regained my senses, rocking back on my heels as I regarded the pants with a contemplating look. I could always use magic to get them off but... I cast a glance upwards, taking in my lover's smirking face. He hadn't set any regulations for just _how_ I could get around to pleasing him so... I snapped my fingers, the jeans and boxers disappearing from Alec's body to reappear somewhere in the bedroom. I glanced up silently at my lover, eyes questioning on whether or not that was okay before flicking down to his proud erection, mouth watering in want and tail flicking slowly as if I were watching my prey. I wanted _so_ badly to take that cock into my mouth like he'd asked, but I knew that if magic _had_ in fact, been a no no, then taking what I wanted would only bring about a greater punishment.

**P:** I chuckled, twisting my fingers into silken locks and jerking that lithe body forward as I leaned down. "Did I _say_ you could use magic?" I sighed in mock disappointment, my hands going to that slim waist as I hoisted Magnus up, scooting to the edge of the couch before bending Magnus over my lap, his ass in the air. I clicked my tongue, shaking my head.

"Not only can he not control himself, but he can't listen to simple orders." I sighed again, one of my hands moving to caress one of his firm cheeks, giving it a teasing squeeze. "Looks like I'll have to punish you.

_T: _I narrowly avoided smacking him in the face with my tail, flipping it to the side right before the end could make contact with his cheek. A groan left my throat when that familiar hand squeezed one of my cheeks, my back arching ever so slightly into the contact as my fingers opened and closed into my palms.

"N-No, Master." I answered, ears flattening against my head. "I'm sorry."

**P: **"Hmmm, I don't know..." I mused, squeezing again, this time a bit more roughly. "I think your body is a little more honest than you are." I purred, watching as his body fought against the urge to move further into my touch, his tail flicking from side to side with excitement.

_T: _I whimpered, a shudder moving up my spine as I bucked up into that hand before considering the consequences, eyes widening and back stiffening as I pressed myself firmly down into his lap, hissing slightly in frustration at the loss of my hands which could have been used to clutch at the couch in another attempt at self-control. My nails dug into the shirt around my wrists.

"It's u-up to you, Master. I am-" I swallowed, hips twitching. "I am nothing more than your pet. Do with me what you wish."

**P: **Smirking, I slowly rubbed my hand in a circle on Magnus's rump, feeling the smooth skin tighten beneath my touch.

"Now now, no need to belittle yourself, _pet_. I love you very much, and that's why I'm punishing you. To keep you safe. Don't you love me, pet? Don't you want to be safe?" Without waiting for an answer, I brought my hand down hard on my lover's ass, a satisfying _slap_ringing through the room, a red mark quickly appearing on Magnus's unblemished skin.

_T: _I yelped, rump jerking up and tail flicking just inches away from Alec's face as I dug my claws into the shirt, loud ripping sounds meeting my ears as I tore holes into the fabric.

"Y-Yes, Master." I whimpered. "I love you - Nnnn - So m-much."

**P: **I nearly purred at the sight. "Oh my, that was _lovely_, pet. Such a beautiful reaction..." I mused, bringing my hand down on the opposite cheek, licking my lips at the sight.

_T: _"Ah!" My head jerked up, dilated eyes flying open as my canines sunk into my lower lip, sending two lines of blood trailing down my chin. I shifted slightly at the burn -Alec was fucking _strong_ after all- only to let out a whimpering mewl as my aching cock brushed against my lover's thigh.

**P: **"A slap for each disobeyal." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him into a sitting position. I clicked my tongue at the sight of the blood on his chin, shaking my head as I lapped at the wound. "Can't watch your teeth either. What shall I do?" I dropped my head, nuzzling his neck with a grin. "I guess you can't use your mouth to pleasure me... So you'll just have to use your body." I nipped lightly at the mark from earlier before flicking my tongue over the skin. "Now, _pet_."

_T: _I shuddered slightly. "Can you untie me, Master?" I asked quietly. "I promise to be good and it'll help me better pleasure you."

**P: **I grinned, placing a soft kiss at the corner of my Warlock's jaw. "Absolutely, _pet_." I purred, tracing my hands down his arms before making quick work of the shirt, tossing it to the side and leaning back against the couch, placing my hands behind my head almost leisurely, dragging my eyes slowly down my lover's body.

_T: _I shuddered slightly at the indirect caress; my own eyes traced the beautiful creature before me, my hands slowly moving from my sides to caress his sculpted stomach and chest, thumbs brushing over pebbled nipples before I was sliding closer, a leg on either side of Alec's hips as I settled down in his lap. I tangled a hand in curly locks, careful of my claws as I ground down into my lover, our heated arousals brushing together and sending a strangled groan from my throat.

"M-Master!" I gasped, my free hand wrapping around both of our cocks, pressing them together as it began to move up and down. "Can I use- Ann! Use magic?" I shuddered, eyes closing half way as I rolled my hips, loving the contact of my lover's skin against mine.

**P: **I curled my hand around the back of Magnus's neck, biting back a groan as I slanted my lips over his in a slow, heated kiss.

"Not today, pet. Today it's just skin and _lust_." I breathed the last word into his ear before pulling his earlobe into my mouth, sucking softly and flicking my tongue teasingly against it, nibbling slightly.

_T: _I mewled, cat ears flicking in want for that hot mouth to be on them as my hand flexing around our erections before letting go. I bit my lip, glancing down at my claws before back up at Alec.

"Can you... Can you prepare me?" I asked hesitantly, almost fearful as I glanced down at my claws once more. "I can't..." I trailed off, biting my lip gently as I awaited my lover's verdict, hands absently rubbing up and down his chest all the while.

**P: **Smiling, I lifted three fingers to Magnus's mouth, tapping them lightly against plump lips.

"Suck, _pet_." I growled lowly, grinding my hips teasingly against his as I leaned up, nipping at the edge of one of his cat ears.

_T: _"Nnn..." I tilted my head into that mouth, bucking my hips up as pleasure surged through my body, my ears flicking slightly before straightening, nearly straining towards the contact. I opened my mouth obediently, careful not to nick his fingers on the sharp points of my canines as I swirled my tongue over calloused skin, sucking until they were good and wet and then some before gently dragging my teeth over Alec's fingers, waiting for the okay to stop.

**P: **Pulling my fingers from that moist cavern, I slid my hand down Magnus's body; my free hand spreading reddened cheeks as I lightly brushed one of my wet fingers against my Warlock's twitching entrance. Chuckling lightly, I took the tip of the ear between my teeth, my tongue flicking against it as I slowly sank one of my fingers inside Magnus.

_T: _I gasped, biting back a loud yowl that contorted itself into a whimpering meow as I leaned my head onto my Shadowhunter's shoulder, giving him a better angle as my hands rose to tighten around his biceps, claws pricking small cuts into his pale skin before I could stop them.

"S-Sor-ry." I whimpered out, letting magic rise to my fingertips so I could heal them- Only to pause inches away from the wounds, back arching as I screamed, another finger joining the first and jabbing straight into my sweet spot.

**P: **I nearly purred at the delicious reaction, my free hand rising to rub at Magnus' other ear as I continued to suck and nip at the other, thrusting my fingers slowly in and out of my lover, arousal twitching at the positively lewd reactions.

"You're so _sensitive_ like this." I breathed in his ear, tracing my tongue around the rim before pulling it back into my mouth, twisting my wrist sharply as I pushed my fingers back into him.

_T: _I moaned helplessly, tail quivering at the complete and utter _pleasure_ that was assaulting my senses.

"Unnn..." I lapped at Alec's neck shakily, bursts of rumbling purrs tearing themselves from my throat as he played with my ears. "M-Master- Ah!" My back arched, tail waving as if jealous that my ears were getting all the attention as I whimpered, hips grinding down into those fingers.

**P: **Chuckling, I nipped sharply at the tip of his ear. "And I thought _you_ were supposed to be pleasuring _me, pet._" I teased, pressing in a third finger and rubbing my fingers deliberately against my lover's sweet spot as I ducked my head, lapping at a pebbled nipple.

_T: _"N-Nn - I - ha - M-Master-" I whined, tail wrapping around the arm near my ass, the long furred tip flicking his shoulder gently. "_More_!" I pleaded, claws digging into my Shadowhunter's back. "Please more Master!"

**P: **"My, my," I clicked my tongue, retracting my fingers to wrap my arm solidly around his waist, pulling Magnus flush against my chest. "What a horrid pet you are. Can't even properly please his Master." I ground my hips up, the blunt head of my erection pressing against the seam of my lover's cheeks. "I hardly think that kind of behavior warrants a reward.

_T: _I pant, whimpering softly in loss as I struggle to get some kind of awareness back.

"N-No!" I gasped, arching my back and shifting my hips down to take the head of Alec's cock into my entrance, flexing my muscles and tightening my walls around him as I leaned down, suckling desperately at the spot just below his jaw and in front of his ear, a spot I knew, made him a moaning writhing mess. "Please Master! Let me show you how good of a pet I can be."

**P:** I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as I leaned back on the couch, my hands finding cut hips as I smirked up at Magnus' flushed face, rolling my hips up teasingly. "Well? Don't keep me waiting, _pet_."

_T: _I pushed my hips down, hands moving to Alec's shoulders, fingers tightening and claws just barely brushing pale skin. It burned, with nothing more than my drying spit from when he'd prepared me and the precum drooling down his tip, and I had to stop several times in order to regain my breath, pain spiking up my spine. By the time I'd taken him to the base my erection was at half mast, pain clouding my vision as my hips twitched, claws digging into my lover's skin as I panted into his chest, tail thrashing and ears flicking anxiously.

**P: **I felt like I was on cloud nine, my head back, back arched, teeth bared as that constricting heat swallowed my aching arousal inch by inch. "Sh-shit, baby." I hissed, barely restraining myself from digging my nails into those slim hips. Peering out through half lidded eyes, I frowned at the look of pain on my lover's face, one of my hands moving to his back, rubbing slow, soothing circles as my other hand went to his wilting arousal, slowly stroking and squeezing as I dipped my head to his neck, kissing and licking lightly at the sweaty skin there.

"You're so perfect, love," I murmured against his neck, lifting my face to his to capture his lips in a slow kiss.

_T: _I gasp, whimpering into his lips as my hands rose, burying themselves into soft hair.

"P-Please M-Master," I begged, hissing at the twinge of pain when I moved my hips. "M-May I please use magic?"

**P: **"Yes, baby." I murmured, not moving my lips from his before I dipped my tongue into his mouth, kissing him slowly and languidly, mapping out every inch of his mouth, arm wrapped protectively around him as my other hand kept a steady, slow pace.

_T: _I let out a sobbing gasp of relief, whispering lowly into my beloved lips before shuddering as what was once dry and burning was replaced with soothing wet cold.

"T-Thank you." I whispered, opening my eyes slightly, longing to see those blue's I loved.

In an afterthought I raised one of my hands slightly, giving a soft snap that had a velvet ribbon appearing around my neck, a small bell dangling from the middle.

**P: **I gasped into Magnus's mouth at the sudden coolness against my heated flesh, my hips instinctively jerking away from the feeling. Biting teasingly on my lover's lip, I slowly swiped my tongue over the skin, blinking when I heard a soft jingle. Leaning back, I eyed Magnus, my eyes locking onto gleaming gold and red wrapped around his neck. I grinned at the sight of the bell, leaning forward to capture Magnus's lips once more as I rocked my hips slowly against his, urging him to move.

_T: _I wrapped my arms around Alec's neck, smiling briefly into the kiss before parting, nuzzling my nose into his cheek with a loud rumbling purr.

"I love you, Master." I murmured tenderly, my cat's eyes meeting with blue as I lifted my hips until only the tip of my lover's erection was inside, dropping back down with a startled yowl when the angle turned out to be just right, hitting my sweet spot dead on. "I- ha - Love you so much." I whimpered, raining kisses over his cheeks and nose.

**P: **I gasped sharply, my body tensing as suffocating pleasure washed over me, making me tingle from my hair to my toes. It was intoxicating.

"I love you too, Magnus…" I shuddered, delivering a slow pump to my lover's erection. "Don't stop," I gasped desperately, my toes curling as I bit my lip sharply. "Please don't stop."

_T: _I smirk, _finally_ able to regain some of my senses now that I wasn't being teased via my ears.

"Never, Master." I promised, moaning softly when that warm hand pumped my dripping cock. "I'm your- Ohhhh - Your pet, remember?" I raised myself up once more before dropping down, starting a steady rhythm. "And you're my Master. My - ahhh - My beautiful Master." I nuzzled my nose into his with a soft purr, smiling gently before meeting his lips with my own.

**P: **I groaned lightly, leaning back against the couch to watch my beautiful lover move on top of me, small and gasps escaping me every now and then as his gorgeous body moved; each twitch, every drop, every _pull_, sending waves of heat and ecstasy through me.

"Such a wonderful pet…" I sighed, twisting my wrist sharply as I stroked his weeping erection once more. "Pleasing his Master so beautifully."

_T:_ I cried out, hips bucking into the touch before I regained control of myself, stroking shaking hands through curled black locks as I swiveled my hips, stimulated my sweet spot and tightening my walls around my lover as I panted, the bell around my neck jingling all the while.

"Please Master..." I mewled, gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Please touch my tail." Said appendage rubbed itself against Alec's side, wrapping slightly around the wrist belonging to the hand that was around my cock.

**P: **I smirked, a wicked idea flashing through my head. "As you wish, my _pet_." I purred, removing my hand from Magnus' arousal and unwrapping his tail from around my wrist, running my hand from the base to the tip, pulling lightly on it and wrapping it teasingly around my lover's arousal.

"What do you think, pet? Can you touch yourself with your tail? Can your tail make you _cum_?"

_T: _"Nayah!" I whined, arching my tail into the contact as bursts of pleasure sprung their way over my body.  
A shudder ran through my body as that hand moved from the base to the tip before wrapping it around my dripping cock and _god_ the things Alec was saying! They could put even a porn star to shame!  
"Nnnnn... I'll do my best, Master." I panted, brushing the end over the tip of my arousal.

_T: _I grinned, licking my lips as I moved my eyes over his flushed and panting body.

"So... _lustful_." I purred, rolling my hips up into his. "Do you even realize how much of a _slut_ you are, _pet_? But then again, I bet you just don't care, as long as you get to cum." I chuckled, touching my finger to the tip of his dripping arousal and lifting it slowly, watching as a thin string of liquid connected the two. "Such a dirty little whore."

_T: _I groaned, tightening my thigh muscles and raising myself before falling back down, impaling myself on his arousal. My tail began to unravel from my cock as if to pull away, tightening around the base only to brush upwards. The angle was rather awkward and I knew that if my tail slipped I wouldn't be able to get it back without help, but I struggled through it. If it was going to make my angel happy then I would do it.  
"Unf! I-I'm your whore, Master. Hah - O-Only yours." I whimpered, shifting closer to bury my face into his neck. "O-Only for you... Please touch me." I pleaded, twisting my hips and crying out when that special spot was hit. "_Please_ Master!"

**P: **I groaned, rolling my hips up to meet my lover's as my hand joins Magnus's tail around his weeping erection, hips bucking sharply. My other hand slid teasingly up Magnus's quivering abdomen before pinching and pulling a pink nipple teasingly.

"Such a naughty boy, squeezing me so _deliciously_. Tell me, _pet_. Who trained you to be so much fun to fuck?" I growled, thrusting up sharply as his hips came down again.

_T: _"I - hah - you - _ah_- A-Angel!" I dragged my hands down Alec's back, leaving behind small ribbons of blood as I whimpered into his neck, thrusting my hips forward into the hand on my cock as my ears flattened against my head in pleasure, my tail flicking against the weeping tip as I rolled my chest into the contact, loving the feeling of pain and pleasure as those talented fingers played with my nipple.

**P: **"Ngh- sh-shit you're so hot, baby." I groaned, leaning forward and burying my face in that slim neck, biting down harshly before laving over the wound with my tongue in apology. I pulled that undulating body flush with mine, rolling my body against his in return as I began thrusting up into that constricting heat, my breath coming in harsh pants as I got closer and closer to the edge. I tilted my head back, watching expressions flit across my lover's face before a breathless groan fled my lips, my hand leaving his chest to twine in silken locks, pulling his face to mine as I captured full lips in a bruising kiss.

"You're so gorgeous," I murmured against Magnus' lips before sinking into another toe-curling kiss.

_T: _"Nnnnn..." I meowed into his lips, angling my hips just right until every thrust was stimulation to my prostate. Surges of hot pleasure spiraled up and down my spine until I was practically trembling with it, and when I felt the familiar faltering of Alec's hips I broke the kiss with a gasp. There was _no way_ I was letting this end that quickly. I was enjoying myself too much. The thought brought a small smirk to my lips.

I lifted myself off of his erection with a soft whimper before shoving him away, smirking wickedly at the shocked expression on his face as I shot to my feet quickly -or as quickly as one can after having a cock shoved up their ass- throwing a quick wink over my shoulder as my tail flicked back at him, ears twitching.

"Catch me if you can, _Master_." I purred, crooking a finger at my Shadowhunter before disappearing into the hall, heading towards the bedroom at the fastest run I could manage -which really wasn't that fast since I was still recovering from the orgasm I'd forced away.

* * *

_So, as this was something new (my second time RPing as Magnus, the first you shall get to see soon), a sub!Magnus and a Dom!Alec fic and I believe I speak for both of us when I say that reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)_

_The second part will be up sometime around Friday, so keep your eyes peeled and please be patient until then! :)_

And also, because I'm such a nice person and love to tease you all, I'll tell you that we have several things planned out:

_One is a hardcore BDSM one-shot involving pain, blood and breath play with a sub!Alec and dom!Magnus._

_And another is an actual story that will involve Malec's relationship (including BDSM of course) with a bunch of the TMI and TID characters._

_Until next time~_

_;3_

_~TMTMFD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloallo you lovely people you~ Paradox2.0 here. Wait, you mean Paradox actually exists? Yeah, I do. *grins sheepishly* been quiet lately, but I put my foot down and demanded introducing this chapter. Big, huge, dripping wet thank you to everyone who's supported us so far. It's been absolutely lovely meeting all of you and finding others that like the crazy as fuck things that we do. No shame. ;) **

**So now that you're all tired of hearing me ramble on about pointless things, without further ado, The Cat's Meow, Part 2. **

**Warning- Contains submissive/cat-like Magnus (yumm~), a possessive (*swoon*) and rather sadistic Alec, electricity play (shocking, I know), cock rings and nipple clamps, emotional breakdowns, slight possible OOC-ness and fluff (*squeal*). If any of this amazingness bothers you, why the fuck are you on chapter 2? We told you what was going on in chapter one, dumbass. **

***waves innocently* Enjoy, you beautiful people~**

* * *

**P: **I stared blankly at Magnus's retreating form, my heart racing, chest heaving. One second I had been close to hurdling over the edge and the next I was watching my lover run away from me, leaving behind the promise of more if I could keep up.

…He seemed to have forgotten the agility and speed runes I had used the day previous that had yet to wear off.

In an instant I was on my feet, slinking after Magnus, a low, possessive growl rumbling from my lips at the sight of his tail disappearing into the bedroom. I ran into the room, licking my lips slowly.

"Looks like I caught you, _pet_."

_T: _I smirked seductively, gazing at Alec through heavy lidded eyes as I backed up into the bed, crawling onto it on all fours before stretching, my arms long in front of me with my ears flat against my head and my rump and tail wiggling in the air.

"Oh?" I purred. "Have you really?" I sat back on my knees, bell tinkling as I swiped my tongue across a curled hand. "You may have _caught_ me lover, but you certainly haven't tamed me." I smoothed my hands down my sides lustfully. "And this kitty's feeling _naughty_."

**P: **I nearly passed out from the lack of blood flow to my brain.

My cock jumped excitedly as I stalked toward the bed, my eyes heavy-lidded and locked on that enticing form. "Oh? And just how _naughty_ are you?" I pressed one knee onto the bed, slowly pushing myself up onto the mattress and crawling toward the lewd form of my lover. "Because naughty pets need leashes to keep them in order."

_T: _I purred, hands on either side of my waist and claws flexing and unflexing into the sheets.

"Mmmm... _So_ naughty, Angel, that _you_ just might end up the tamed one instead." My index finger twitched slightly and I fixed Alec with an innocent look as a black and red stripped leash appeared on the bed in front of him.

**P: **I slowly wrapped the striped leather around my wrist, my body instinctively dropping into a low crouch before I pounced on my lover, pinning him to the bed. The fingers of one hand threaded tightly through silky black locks as I pulled his head back sharply, tracing my teeth threateningly along the rim of his cat ear before nipping at the tip.

"I'd like to see you try, _pet_." I growled, the sound hiding the soft click of the leash as it closed around the back of the ribbon on Magnus' makeshift collar.

_T: _I hissed slightly at the sharp pain, ears flattening against my head as my hands rose to broad shoulders, claws digging into his skin in warning. "That a _challenge_, lover?"

**P: **I curled my lip at the brief sting before tugging harshly on Magnus's hair, meeting his eyes.

"And if it is?" I challenged, tugging in warning on the leash.

_T: _I ignored the warning, a shot of lust going straight to my cock at the feel of the leash before I pushed it away. _Later_. I promised.

"Mmmm..." I dug my claws in harder until small beads of blood formed as I tilted my head, nipping lightly at the tip of Alec's nose; not enough to bleed but enough to sting. "Then I accept."

**P: **"No biting, _pet_." I growled, reaching my hand down to slowly drag my nails up Magnus's back, leaving jagged red lines in their wake. I tugged at the leash again, the ribbon rubbing against the dark mark on his neck.

"Or do you want to be punished again? This time I think I'll use the shock collar..."

_T:_ My eyes darkened, adrenaline surging through my veins as a soft moan escaped from my throat, my cock jerking upwards. I _loved_ electricity and Alec knew that. Don't ask me why, but just the feeling of it, as if sparks were shooting up through your skin... It drove me crazy. Maybe it was because of my magic, but it was one of my favorite activities.

I leaned forward, deliberately slow as I kept contact with those blazing blue's, biting down on Alec's cheek. I held the skin between my teeth until I was _sure_ there would be a red mark before letting go, smirking up at him.

**P: **I grinned slowly, leaning down to nip at a long neck.

"That's right, you just _love_ getting shocked, don't you, you masochist?" I smirked, climbing from the bed and ducking underneath it, pulling out a box about the size of a DVD case. My eyes flicked to his as I shot him a slow smirk, opening the box at a crawling pace.

"I did a little shopping this week, and I found something I think you'll enjoy _immensely_." I purr, slowly licking my lips.

_T: _I shuddered, stomach tying itself into knots in excitement.

"O-Oh?" I wet my lips, eyeing the box. "And what would that be, darling?" I purred, tightening my hands into loose fists in an effort to contain myself.

**P: **I grin, tossing Magnus the partially opened box as I crawl back onto the bed, straddling his long legs with a smirk. I watched as he emptied the contents into his hand, leaning down to nuzzle his toned abdomen as I reached up, taking the objects into my hands before sitting up eagerly.

"What do you think, _pet_?" I ask teasingly, examining the nipple clamps and matching cock ring, a small remote sitting innocently beside them. "Shall we try them out?"

_T: _My breath caught in my throat as I glanced at the items, shivers racking my body both in excitement and slight trepidation. However, I knew Alec would never do anything to hurt me so I smirked, leaning up to nip at his jaw, flicking my tongue over the reddened skin afterwards.

"_Definitely_." I purred, running my claws down his sides with enough pressure to leave behind red marks before lying back onto my back, leash tightening slightly.

**P: **I pulled sharply at his leash in reprimandation, flicking my tongue over one of Magnus's taut nipples.

"Such a naughty pet." I tisk, sliding the first clamp into place and beginning to tighten it, my eyes moving up to my lover's face to watch his reaction to the new toy, the cock ring and twin clamp sitting on the bed beside us.

_T: _I gave a low mewl, tail flicking as I arched my back, hands grasping the soft sheets beneath my body and tightening as waves of pain radiated out from my nipple before slowly transforming into pleasure. I let my body sag back onto the bed, whimpering slightly as the clamp got tighter and tighter, panting as I gazed up at my lover lustfully.

**P: **I chuckled, flicking my tongue over the tightly constricted nub, my hands busy attaching the other clamp to Magnus's opposite nipple. That had been a positively beautiful reaction, one I was eager to see again. Once the second clamp was securely attached to my lover's body, I sat back on my haunches, watching him pant and squirm and writhe beneath me.

"Enjoying your punishment, pet?" I purred, grabbing the cock ring.

_T: _"Ngh!" I panted, body shuddering. Every breath I took moved the clamps, sending both pain and pleasure surging up my spine, the result being, that I could barely find the will to speak, let alone answer a question.  
I gazed up at Alec, eyeing the cock ring with a low whine as I wrapped my tail around his waist, struggling to pull him closer as my claws threatened to pierce the yellow sheets.

**P: **I locked my eyes with Magnus', tracing my tongue around the inside of the ring teasingly, eyes never leaving his. Slowly, almost agonizingly so, I slid the cock ring around Magnus's erection, the metal hugging like a second skin.

"Are you ready, gorgeous?" I murmured in his ear, my fingers wrapping around the small remote, thumb hovering over a small button on the top.

_T: _I groaned, twitching as I watched that sinful tongue trace the metal before sliding it slowly down my weeping member, the coldness of it sending chills up my spine and in result, making the pain-pleasure from the clamps flare up.

"Unf!" I panted, twisting my head to nip at his chin as I growled out a "_Yes_."

**P: **Chuckling, I sat up once more before stretching over my flushed and panting lover, pinning his wrists to the bed above him with one hand, my legs pinning his to the bed. Winking teasingly at Magnus, I whispered a quick _'I love you'_ before pressing the button, sending an electric shock through all three pieces of metal instantaneously.

_T: _"_FUCK_!" I screamed, back arching as my body thrashed in my lover's grip, body convulsing as shock after shock traveled over some of the most sensitive places of my body. Loud yowls that I couldn't stop burst from my lips until I found enough strength to tilt my head to the side and bite down on Alec's neck, my canines drawing blood to the point where I _knew_ it had to hurt, but I was too far gone to worry.

**P: **I groaned loudly, my head dropping to nuzzle at Magnus' hair as I felt small rivulets of blood begin dripping down my neck. A brief image of myself writhing and begging on the bed, nearly covered in my own blood flashed through my mind, but I quickly pushed the surprisingly arousing thought aside. That was for another time.  
Taking my finger off the button, the electricity flow broke off, leaving Magnus a panting, quivering mess beneath me. I nipped lightly at his ear, his canines still buried in my neck. "Do you enjoy it, _pet_?" I purr, sending a quick flash of electricity through the toys again. "Do you crave more punishment?"

_T: _Another jolt. Pain and pleasure mixing as one.  
"Do you crave more punishment?"  
Punishment... More... Crave... Punishment...  
"Nnnn..." I groaned, releasing my grip from his neck and lapping at the trickle of blood, shock running through my veins when I saw how much there was. I shifted my head to the side, pressing trembling kisses to the side of Alec's face as shaking arms came up, a finger snapping and magical restraints appearing around my Shadowhunter's wrists and legs as I wiggled out from under him, releasing the restraints when I was as far as the leash would allow me to go.

"Mmm... I don't know." My rump wiggled playfully, ears flicking back and forth as my still slightly trembling body braced itself for what was about to come next. "Why don't you tell _me, Master_?"

**P: **I growled up at the man hovering above me, pressing hard on the button, the shock several times stronger this time around.

"Do _not_ disobey me, _pet_." My voice was low and dangerous, chest rumbling with each darkly whispered word. "Do you understand?" I snapped, peppering the remote with quick sharp touches, the electricity flickering on and off.

_T: _"I-I- AH!" My back arched, shoulders hunching as my forehead fell forwards into the pillow, my claws ripping large holes through the sheets as my rump slumped slightly. My cock jumped at every touch of the button, precum completely drenching the progressively darkening flesh. Every time I'd go to answer my lover's question another jolt of electricity would zap into my body through the toys, all up until I was sprawled onto my side, eyes glazed as drool and tears dripped down my chin, my body shuddering uncontrollably as low whimpers clawed their way from my throat, my ears and tail quivering.

**P: **I smirk, pulling myself over my downed lover, lowering my lips to his ear in a heated whisper.

"Know your place, _pet_." I hooked an arm under one long leg, hoisting it over my shoulder as I nearly folded Magnus in half, the head of my erection sliding teasingly against the seam of his cheeks. _"Below me."_

_T: _I struggled halfheartedly, raising my hands to claw at his shoulders and nipping at his chin with my canines, the leash tightening slightly as the bell jingled.

"Y-You certainly _do_ seem to - to have a certain fondness of - Ngh - being on top of m-me."

**P: **I grin down at him, more than ready to finally ease my aching arousal. I'd waited long enough, the little tease. And in one smooth motion, I did just that, pushing in and seating myself completely inside that hot, twitching tightness that made my eyes roll back and a groan fall from my lips.

"Got that right." I growled, rolling my hips, pressing myself impossibly further inside my lover.

_T: _"A-Alec!" I cried, eyes rolling back into my head. I swear to god, knowing how sensitive my body was after the shocks I would have came right there had the cock ring not still been on.

"L-Lilith you-" I gasped, whimpering into his neck as my hips twitched. His chest rubbed against the nipple clamps, dragging them until they stretched almost painfully. "Nng!"

**P: **"Hmmm?" I purred, leaning down over him, inevitably sinking deeper inside his constricting heat. "I what, _pet_?" I nip at the tip of his ear, loving how sensitive they are. "I'm not moving until you tell me~" I singsong, rolling my hips teasingly before stilling completely.

_T: _"I'm not moving until you tell me~"

I groaned, tilting my head to the side as an instinctive purr rumbled through my chest at the contact on my ear. My hips twitched restlessly and I raised my hands, dragging my claws down his back.

I struggled to think back on what I was going to stay, wading through the lust filled haze I'd been shrouded in earlier, my body still tingling from the bout of shocks I'd received prior. I hissed in frustration when I couldn't decipher any of it, the thoughts single worded and barely making sense.

"_You_ need to stop driving me insane." I growled, tail thrashing as I glared up at him, baring my teeth.

**P: **I laughed lowly, slowly dragging my teeth along the line of Magnus's jaw, my tongue flicking out once, twice.

"I will, I will." I purred, straightening up and looking down at my lover spread out so seductively on the terrorized sheets. "Just as soon as you stop being to irresistible," I quipped, suddenly pulling out until just my head was in before thrusting forward hard and fast, setting up a breakneck pace with my hips.

_T: _I arched my back, muffling my shouts of pleasure into his neck and pumping my hips up into my lover's as I struggled to hold onto his shoulders, my body moving upwards with each thrust.

"F-Fuck! Angel - I - hah - More!" I moaned, pulling him impossibly close, pressing panting kisses to his jaw and cheeks. "Please more baby!"

**P: **Panting, I slid my lover's leg off of my shoulder and across my lap, both legs now together and slung over my lap. The instant I thrust back in, I could feel the difference. Magnus was impossibly tighter, my thrusts going deeper, hitting more, each and every move causing my pet's walls to squeeze me so perfectly, so maddeningly.

_T: _"N-Nnnn..." I panted, mouth open and chest heaving as that wonderful cock thrust in and out at a maddening pace. My arousal was soaked in precum, turning a molted purpling color and I mewled, hands going down to grasp my lover's ass, claws digging in as I pulled him harder against me.

"P-Please Master!" I begged, ears twitching. "_Please_ take off the cock ring!"

**P: **"Such a well behaved pet," I purred, one of my hands detaching itself to trace around the cock ring before hitting an inconspicuous button on the bottom, the ring popping open and falling to the bed as my hand returned to Magnus' hip, my nails digging into unblemished tan skin as I thrust into him particularly hard, hitting his sweet spot dead on again and again.

_T: _"MASTER!" I screamed, shuddering as waves of pent up pleasure exploded, my hips jerking up into my lover's thrusts as white flooded my vision. Cum splashed my chest and arched neck as I dragged my claws up Alec's back, gauging deep scratches into pale skin in my daze.

**P: **It was those claws gouging and tearing at my skin that had me hunching over my pet and thrusting in a final time as I released deep inside him, those silken walls contracting wildly around me and pulling groans from my lips.

"So...good..." I hissed between pants, hanging my head as my hips rocked, riding out my orgasm. My head was spinning, heart racing and lungs struggling to pull in oxygen as waves of ecstasy washed over me. "Shit, baby, I love you so much..."

_T: _I whimpered, trembling as shudders wracked through my body at the feel of my Shadowhunter's release shooting deep inside me. I released my claws from his back, hugging him close and stroking his shoulders.

"I love you too." I murmured gently, nuzzling my nose into his cheek as my tail wrapped around his waist. "So much it hurts."

I held him like that, stroking his hair back from his face, rubbing my tail gently over his shuddering back and tracing my claws lightly over his face until he'd calmed down, dazed blue eyes meeting mine as I smiled gently.

**P: **I slowly eased out of my slowly calming lover, my eyes meeting his with a smile. Leaning down, I pressed my lips sweetly against his, wrapping my arms around his waist in a loving hug before flipping us over. I swallowed a soft hiss at the pain from my back and I quickly pushed away the pain, reveling in the soft skin of my lover and his heated touch as he curled up against my chest, tail flicking lazily against my leg.

_T: _I laid there, content in my lover's arms as I stroked my claws lazily over scarred skin, the tips just barely skimming skin; it wasn't until I opened my eyes to glance up at my lover that I saw the crimson that stained the tips. I sucked in a shocked breath, sitting up quickly with legs on either side of Alec's hips.

"Alec I need you to sit up, okay?" I asked, chewing my lip as my ears and tail flicked anxiously, my eyes taking in the red stains on the yellow sheets with rising dread. "_Please_." I murmured, before he could protest.

**P: **I blinked up at him surprised. Why would he want to-

"_Please_."

Frowning, I did as he asked, confused. "Magnus, love? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" I pulled myself into a sitting position, my hands wresting tentatively on my lover's slim hips. Angel I hoped I didn't hurt him- I wouldn't be able to live with myself had I hurt him.

_T: _I shook my head, shifting closer and leaning my head out over his shoulder. "No no, darling." I reassured. "You did nothing wrong. In fact you did everything-" I gasped, voice dropping into a horrified whisper. "Right."

**P: **"What's wrong, beautiful?" I asked worriedly, my hands tightening their grasp on his hips. "What is it?" I reached a hand up, tilting his face to mine, my breath catching at the look of utter horror scrawled across his features. My heart sank. "Magnus... please... tell me what's wrong..." I coaxed, my voice barely above a whisper.

_T: _"Alec you..." I swallowed, eyes pained as my ears flattened, voice matching his. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't- I didn't notice that I was- And that you were..." I blinked back tears. "God I'm so fucking stupid." I spat, claws digging into my palms as my tail bristled and thrashed. "How could I have not noticed that I was... That I was doing that to you?" I trembled, breaths quickening into pants. "It's all my fault... My fault... And I'm so sorry. So so sorry..." I rambled, eyelids closing over wild eyes as I struggled to get ahold of myself. I was always so emotional after sex with Alec. There was just something about having him so close that had all of my barriers dropping. It left me so utterly vulnerable that it nearly terrified me sometimes. I cowered as if waiting for a hit to be placed, tail curling tightly around my body.

**P: **"M-Magnus, I..." My heart was shattering, my throat tightening as my eyes began burning. I _hated_ seeing him in such pain. He didn't deserve to feel anything but joy and love and happiness, but here I was, effortlessly ruining that beautiful joy bit by bit. That long tail wrapped protectively around my lover, green eyes filled with self-loathing slipping shut as he tensed. I wasn't sure why he was, but I hated seeing him so uncomf-

Magnus.

My beautiful, perfect, fearless Magnus.

Was waiting for someone to hit him.

Waiting for _me_ to hit him.

I closed my eyes, letting out a rattling breath before opening them, wrapping my arms protectively around my lover and pulling him tightly against my chest.

"Shhhh..." I murmured, nuzzling that silken hair, pointed ears tickling my chin as they flattened against their owner's head. "You didn't do anything wrong, beautiful. Absolutely nothing. I loved every single second of everything you did. Everything _we_ did." I wrapped my legs around his curled body, pulling him flush against me, wishing I could surround him in my love, anything to make him feel safe and loved, anything to see that smile again.

"Truth is... I really enjoyed your claws..." I murmured softly, my cheeks flaming. "I love everything you do, everything about you. _Everything_. I love the way you go headfirst into things, completely fearless. I love how you blush when I touch you just right. I love how you laugh at your own stupid mistakes. I love how you trust me so completely. I love how you love me. And most of all," I whispered, gently lifting a hand and tilting his face back to mine. "I love how you love yourself. You carry yourself with such grace and beauty that it makes me so _proud_ to call you mine, to know that you love me back. You don't know how happy you make me, each and every time I see your beautiful face. You don't know how much I miss you the instant I leave you and how much I want to hold you the instant that I see you again. You don't know how perfectly imperfect and beautifully disastrous you are. The moment I met you, you tore down my entire world and built it from the ground up. But it's so much stronger now, because I know that I have you to help me chase back the monsters. I have _you_, Magnus. And that's all I'll ever need."

_T: _I sniffed, a single tear trailing down my cheek before I could stop it. And just like that, as if that one tear had been the key to holding the barrier up to the rest of them, I broke.

"R-Really?" I sobbed, my heart singing with happiness as I searched his eyes with desperate longing. "Do you r-really... Really m-mean that?" I whispered, lip trembling. "_All_ of that? You really think so highly of me? Love me _that_ much?"

I silently screamed at myself to shut up, but it was useless; all of my insecurities and doubts that I usually held inside where bursting out without a hint of stopping.

**P: **I smiled, my eyes burning with held back tears.

"Every word," I answered, glad when my voice didn't break. "I mean it now, and I'll mean it tomorrow, and I'll mean it eighty ears from now when I'm all old and crusty and you're still just as beautiful as ever. And next to you, I'll feel beautiful too." I grin sheepishly, the sappy words making my cheeks burn, but I didn't care. I really did mean them, and if surviving a little blushing was what it took to make Magnus understand that, I'd blush for all eternity.

"I love you, Magnus. I love happy you, sad you, insecure you, absolutely _fabulous_ you- every part of you. Always," I murmured, lifting his hand to my face and gently kissing each of his knuckles, my eyes never leaving his. "I love you so much it hurts, and I never want it to stop."

_T: _I grit my teeth, struggling to hold back the sobs that threatened to rip up through my chest and escape my mouth in pitiful meowing sobs. I lurched forward, twining my hand with his as I got as close as I could get, curling up in his lap and wrapping my free arm around his neck.

"I love you too." I whimpered. "I love you so _so_ much, A-Alexander." My tail moved from where it was plastered to my stomach, waving hesitantly before wrapping around my Shadowhunter's waist. "And thank you." I shuddered, squeezing his palm as if to keep myself from falling apart. "Lilith, thank you."

**P: **I smiled, wrapping myself around Magnus as I clutched him protectively against my chest, burying my face in his neck. "You don't have to thank me, love." I murmured, gently kissing the tender skin of his neck. "Just tell me you love me."

_T: _I shuddered, tremors running through my body, tremors that I just couldn't seem to stop. "I love you." I whispered, breathing in Alec's scent. "I love you, I love you I love you I love you I love you." I lifted my head slightly, gazing up at my lover and meeting gentle blue eyes with watery gold-green. "I love you, my Shadowhunter." I brushed a hand through the black locks of his forehead, gazing at him affectionately. "My Alexander."

**P: **I bit my lip, smiling though it, the words falling from my lover's lips making my heart swell. I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, lips barely touching as though he might break. "I love you, my Warlock." I peered into his eyes, threading my fingers lovingly through silken strands. "My Magnus."

_T: _I grinned slowly and albeit shyly, the tears slowly ceasing to fall as I looked at my lover, purring at the touch.  
"Yours." I promised. "All yours." I gazed at him, happiness swelling in my heart and threatening to unleash another string of sobs. An urgency swept over me at the feeling.

"Kiss me." I murmured, tilting my head up, tone nearly _begging_. "Kiss me as if... As if it's the last time we'll ever see each other."

**P: **"Kiss me as if... As if it's the last time we'll ever see each other."

My heart nearly stopped at the request. I couldn't _bear_ the thought of never seeing him again, let alone imagine what our last kiss would be like.

And then my lips were on his and I was hoping I would fulfill his wishes. My lips pressed and slid against his, lips firm yet giving as I traced my tongue over the seam of his lips, my fingers tightening in his silky locks as I pulled him closer to me, pressing my chest against his in an attempt to be closer.

_T:_ I moaned softly, tilting my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck, raising myself in his lap so that I was slightly above him as I opened my mouth, twining my tongue with his. I shifted so that I was straddling his waist once more; panting into his mouth as our lips met again and again in steaming kisses that left an ache in my heart.

"Alec..." I panted, mewling as he pressed several kisses to the corner of my mouth. "Alec... Alec, Alec, Alec..."

**P: **"Magnus..." I breathed, tugging lightly on his hair as I dragged my lips against his before sucking his lower lip into my mouth, nipping and pulling at it before letting it go and passing my tongue over it. "Magnus, Magnus, Magnus..." I moaned, slanting my lips over his in a soul-tingling kiss, my tongue slipping into his mouth and slowly mapping it out, my arm wrapped like an iron bar around my lover's waist.

_T: _I ran my hands down my lover's back, magic sparking at my fingertips as I healed the deep wounds, gently stroking the freshly knit skin before pushing him back onto the bed as I whimpered into my Shadowhunter's lips.

I could practically _feel_ the invisible sparks that travelled between us, lighting my body on fire.

"Alec." I moaned, panting as I parted from his lips to catch my breath, loving the feeling of his lips traveling up my jaw to my ear where he murmured my name in turn. "Alec, my love."

**P: **I smiled, placing a soft kiss to Magnus's temple before nuzzling his neck lovingly. "Magnus, my soul mate," I breathed, trailing my fingers aimlessly up and down his back, feeling my heart thud heavily in my chest as Magnus moved even closer to me, not an inch between us. I loved this man so much. So impossibly much. But I didn't care that it was impossible. Because with him, I knew I could do it. I loved him just that much.

_T: _I smiled softly, nuzzling my face into Alec's neck; love and happiness singing through my veins at being so close to this beautiful creature. ...Whom I got to call mine. I smiled giddily at the thought, twining my legs with my Shadowhunter's.

It wouldn't be until later that we moved from our spots on the bed, as entwined as we could get. It wouldn't be until later that Alec would carry me into the bathroom for a bath to unwind from the activities that had taken place. And it wouldn't be until later that we would make love in that same bathtub, whispering muted words of adoration and love. But that was later and later could wait.

I grinned at the small snore that escaped my Angel's mouth, tucking my head under his chin as I wrapped my tail around his waist.

Oh yes, later could wait for an eternity as far as I was concerned.

* * *

***wipes everyone's drool and fixes their jaws* So, whaddya think? Yummy? Delicious? Are your retinas burnt yet? And how about that fluff towards the end, eh? (- agh, fuckin Canadian side strikes again) Pleasepleaseplease review or else, well, Chairman Meow isn't always so nice. **

**And yes, we do have other oneshots on the way, and for any of you that're part of the Bleach fandom (more specifically that ship ShiroIchi), I have a decadent little oneshot sitting on my computer getting rope-burn as we speak. If you catch my drif-*shotforbeinglame***

**Hope to see you soon~**

**Dox**


End file.
